Two Worlds
by AddictedToYaoi
Summary: Harley is the 0 Espada in Lord Aizen's army in Hueco Mundo. She has caught the eyes of two completely different men, Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. With two men who come from two different worlds, and a war to prepare for, what will she do at a time like this? Who will be the one to claim her heart in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harley sighed as she walked from her private quarters to Aizen-sama's throne room. He had called for her, and she was pretty damn sure she knew what it was about. Tosen-sama was standing in front of the massive doors, awaiting her arrival.

"Same as always sir?" she asked monotone.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." He replied. Kaname Tosen was one of the few people Harley actually trusted. She heaved a heavy sigh and lightened the features on her round face and walked through the door Tosen just opened. She walked until she reached the center of the room, then respectfully bowed to her superior. She stood straight after a moment, looking Aizen in the eye.

"You called, sir?" she asked, voice still monotone.

"Yes I did dear. Have you made your decision yet?" he asked as two men walked from the shadows of the room, opposite each other. The men were Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, and Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Both men had fallen deeply for Harley, and Harley felt the same about both of them. The decision Aizen was asking about, was whether she decided between stoic yet caring Ulquiorra, or the obnoxious yet affectionate Grimmjow.

"….no sir." Harley answered after some time. She glanced at the two men, who both seemed immensely tense. She gave them both apologetic looks, and then looked at Lord Aizen.

"And why have you not made this important decision yet?"

"Firstly, sir, the mission at hand is more important than affiliation with other Arrancar unless it applies to the mission. Second...I just can't decide sir. They've come from two different worlds that I relate to all too well." With that, she turned around and left, not giving a shit if Aizen gave her permission or not. She was the fucking Cero Espada. Plus, Tosen or Ichimaru was bound to talk to Aizen and tell him to give her some space. She started walking back to her quarters, but heard someone following her. She stopped dead in her tracks, fearing it was Nnoitra again. She turned around and saw no one. She closed her eyes and opened her Pesquisa, feeling relief when she recognized the reiatsus (sp?).

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow. You almost made me kill the two of you." She said teasingly.

"W-What the hell Harley?!" Grimmjow shouted. The two Espadas moved from their hiding spot to open view.

"I thought it was Nnoitra, then I realized it was two not just one. Whoever made the noise, be quieter next time. Especially if you're stalking someone."

"I told you she heard you." Ulquiorra with a tone that was slightly reprimanding. Grimmjow growled and raised his hand as if to hit Ulquiorra. Harley sonidoed and grabbed Grimmjow's wrist.

"Don't you dare. I'm not in the mood to be a mother to either of you right now." She said harshly. She let go of his wrist and began walking again. Grimmjow lowered his wrist, and he and Ulquiorra simultaneously moved to walk by her sides, Grimmjow taking the left, Ulquiorra the right. Grimmjow took her hand in his, and squeezed it gently. As they kept walking, Harley began relaxing some since the boys were quiet and weren't arguing or trying to kill each other. _'Finally. At least a little peace.' _She thought to herself. Just as she finished the thought, she felt a riled spike in Ulquiorra's reiatsu. It was small, so only she noticed it. She glanced to her right and saw him glaring daggers at the show of affection Grimmjow was showing. She decided instead of removing her hand from Grimmjow's grasp and pissing him off, she gently nudged Ulquiorra's hand with hers, and he smoothly yet slowly intertwined his fingers with hers. She could tell he was slightly uncomfortable with it, what with him never showing any form of affection, but he felt a good bit better. They reached her quarters and she was about to bid the two men a farewell for now, until all three saw something just barely round the corner.

"What do you want Nnoitra?" Ulquiorra asked with a surprising bit of venom in his voice.

"If you have no business around here besides going to your own fucking room and not bothering her, then piss off." Grimmjow said with the same amount of malice. Nnoitra cackled.

"Aw come on. I know you three are gonna have SOME form of a threesome at some point." He said slyly.

"Look you son of a b-" Harley started.

"Let us handle this babe." Grimmjow said, extending an arm in front of her to keep her from stepping forward.

"Please." Ulquiorra added. She nodded. Harley knew better than to speak when Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were around, no matter how bad she wanted to mouth off. Grimmjow took steps towards Nnoitra, while Ulquiorra hung back in case the Quinto was to make a sudden move and knock Grimmjow away from him and tried to reach Harley.

"You stay the fuck away from Harley, you got that? You may be one rank higher than me, but Ulquiorra is one up you, and I'm still physically stronger than you. Protecting that girl is the only time he and I will work together and we won't fucking hesitate. We. Will. Kill. You." Grimmjow spat. Nnoitra laughed and was about to retort until someone spoke up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Starrk said sleepily, but with enough volume so he wouldn't go unheeded. Nnoitra frowned, his piano-like teeth showing. Starrk was the only superior besides Aizen, Tosen, and Gin that he would actually listen to.

"Nothing Starrk-sama." Nnoitra said. Starrk turned to Harley.

"Is there a problem honey?"

"Not anymore." She replied. Starrk nodded slowly, understanding.

"I ain't a snitch, Nnoi. But you lay a hand on my baby sister without her permission, in a bad way, or even at all, I won't hesitate to tell Aizen-sama, and get his permission to kill you along with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow assisting me. He'll let me, I know he will. You're replaceable, she's not. Aizen-sama isn't stupid. Even if you sit there and say you did nothing, he'll know. He'll take our word over yours anytime, any day, anywhere. So back the fuck up, turn your ass around, and go back where you came from." Nnoitra did as he was told and Starrk scoffed and walked over to Harley and the two other Espadas. He draped his arm around her shoulders and looked down at her. "You alright baby?"

"Yeah. Thanks. To all of you."

"Don't ever let your determination to tell us waver. What Starrk-sama said is true." Ulquiorra reminded gently.

"Killing him oughta be fun. I just don't want to do it under those conditions." Grimmjow muttered with his kitty-like grin. Harley giggled and thanked them all once more before everyone carried on with their days. Harley leaned on her door once it was closed and she was in her room, thankful she had men like them in her life. Otherwise, she'd be so deflowered she'd be dead.


	2. Please read! Very important!

Hi. I'm sorry for this but that chapter I posted for this was to test out the way this website posts its stories and I was testing the waters to see if I could get a few good reviews and such to keep going on this. I had completely spaced out on it when I posted the one chapter. If you would like for me to continue this story, please review or message me telling me if you want me to or not. Whichever has the most replies (yes or no) is based from my decision. Thank you so much for reading this and please don't be mad if you were hoping this was an update :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay well a part of me decided to continue this, and I wanna thank 3 people who reviewed: Alice-Italy-Haruhi, TheFelineFeral, and MLPKayla. I know it's only 3 people and it's certainly not much but 1 simple review is more than enough to make a person feel better about their story and keep going :3

Also, Ulquiorra might be kinda or a lotta OOC, and not just in this chapter but probably the whole story...but it's only to accommodate the story :)

I do not own Bleach or its characters. All rights go to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy!

Chapter two

Harley was woken up by the sounds of someone shuffling around in her room. She sat up, squinting to see who it was. All she could really make out was the chin-length black hair and the helmet on the head. She smiled.

"Ulquiorra." She said softly. He turned around, eyes slightly apologetic.

"I did not mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

"Che. Yeah right. I know you didn't but you wouldn't be in my room without a reason unless I asked you to. Now come here." Ulquiorra hesitated before sitting down on her bed, right next to her. Harley brought a hand up and brushed his face with her hand. "Now what's wrong?"

Ulquiorra was very quiet after she spoke, as if he was piecing together what he'd say first. She waited patiently, continuing stroking his face and playing with his hair a bit. After what seemed like ages, he finally inhaled.

"I...am actually at a loss of correct words to say. No. I have the correct words; I just don't know how to say it." He looked at her without turning his head, and picked her up and set her in his lap. A violent blush made itself know on his face when he realized she was only in a white tank top and white panties. Harley laughed genuinely, loving the sight before her. She was the only one who could ever make that man blush, and she enjoyed every moment of it. She stood had him stand too, so she could pull the blanket off her bed to wrap it around herself and make him less uncomfortable. She had him sit back down once she was covered and she sat back in his lap. He gently wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't slip from her spot.

"You were saying?" she asked in all seriousness. The blush left Ulquiorra's face after a bit, and once again took a moment to contemplate his words.

"I've never known what a heart was. Not even when I spent so much time in the library searching for what a heart was exactly. All I found was the definitions of the organ, which is what I know already. You…helped me…realize that there was more than one heart. There was the organ, and then there was a physical, mental, and….emotional…heart." Harley noticed the pause before and after the word 'emotional'. She always knew that was a hurtful word for him.

"Physical being that you have feelings so strong that it makes you do physical things. Such as intercourse, for example. Mental as in the feelings cause your mindset to corrupt and become disorganized. Emotional...is the stem of it all. You cannot have the physical or mental without emotional. Emotional is when you feel for someone. When you feel for someone, your mindset is disordered, and your body craves the touch of that person." He turned to Harley, eyes fierce with an emotion that can only be described as passion. "You taught this heartless and stubborn man all of that. You spent endless and innumerable hours with me, desperately trying to make me understand it all. I...I love you Harley." Ulquiorra closed his eyes, and shared his very first kiss with Harley. Shocked, her eyes were wide open, and her body was slightly rigid. After a moment, she relaxed her body and kissed back. He moved his hand to cup her face, caressing her skin with his thumb. Thoughts were racing through Harley's mind, until the four little words he said finally registered. 'He...he loves me?!' she thought. It wasn't long before tears started falling from her eyes. Ulquiorra slowly pulled away from the kiss, and looked her in the eyes.

"Why do you cry? Your eyes sparkle, and turn to a beautiful teal, but it...disturbs me." He asked.

"You...h-have no..idea..." she stuttered. Ulquiorra stared at her for a moment.

"Tell me. What does it mean to you for me to tell you the truth, that I love you, for me to press my lips to yours?" He brought his hands up and wiped away the remaining tears from her face.

"It means everything. I don't really know how to explain it. But I love you too." With that they kissed once more and neither planned on pulling away anytime soon. Ulquiorra stood, holding Harley in his arms and removed the blanket from her body and tossed it on the floor. It was so offending considering what he had in mind. He laid Harley down on the bed on her back and hovered over her. He moved down to her neck and gently nibbled and licked in various places. Harley let a small moan slip from her lips, and that struck something within Ulquiorra. He immediately left her neck and sat back with Harley in tow. He brought her into his lap and extended his legs. He put his hands on her biceps and looked at her angrily.

"He hasn't taken you yet has he? Has he?!" he demanded.

Harley sat there stunned and slightly frightened by his sudden act. "W-who? Grimmjow? No he hasn't. I never le-" she was cut off by Ulquiorra ripping her tank top off and immediately latching his mouth onto her left breast. Harley let out a loud moan, which encouraged Ulquiorra. He moved from her breast to her neck once more. He began viciously biting and sucking above her collarbone, making a nasty looking hickey. She wasn't sure if he knew it, but he was making that hickey on her sweet spot. She was writhing in his lap, letting out moans and slight screams, breathing raggedly and harshly. She was so out of it she barely heard Ulquiorra murmuring.

"I'd kill him if he takes her from me...I'd kill anyone..." he breathed on her skin. It finally clicked in her head. Ulquiorra was taking the initiative and claiming her as his, and by reacting like this to him, she was allowing him to and he would've been broken if Grimmjow had already taken her...

It was gonna be hell when Grimmjow found out.

Feeling Ulquiorra's hand move to her area, she decided to think about it later.

"Hey now..." she breathed "This is no fair..." she unzipped his jacket and slid it off his body slowly. He may have been moving fast, but she wanted to take her own damn time. She lightly traced the tattooed 4 on his chest, concentrated. She moved her hand down to his abdomen, tracing the 6 pack he sported. She noticed his breathing had turned to panting and was hard when he drew in a long breath. Out of sheer curiosity, she traced the outside of his hollow hole, and he cried out in pleasure. Smirking deviously, she licked the outside of it, sometimes letting her tongue to slip and caress the inside. Ulquiorra's moans of pleasure and encouragement were extremely enticing. They carried on caressing and loving each other until they both saw white and fell back on the bed, exhausted from their prior activites. Ulquiorra gently slid her small body closer to his, almost to the point where she was on top of him. He kissed her head and nuzzled his face in her soft hair.

"I will always protect you...I will always...love...you.." he murmured to her before drifting to sleep along with Harley.


End file.
